memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Cousins/Prologue
The USS Intrepid is approaching a Mutara class nebula. Admiral's log stardate 521046.7. We are going to explore a Mutara class nebula that we found and this is going to be a break for the crew and me from our combat missions that we are assigned to. In the Officer's mess Admiral Kira is looking out the windows of the ship seeing the nebula edge, when Lieutenant Commander Torres walks to him. Thinking about that time we approached the nebula that forced us all to go into cryo? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He snickers a bit. Yeah, we did find a few Mutara class nebulas in the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Did you have Alyssa run scans on it before we enter it just to be on the safe side B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes I did, no signs of subnucleonic radiation inside the nebula, its safe B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Admiral Kira tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. The Enterprise is approaching us Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss is surprised by that as he and B'Elanna leaves the Officer's mess, they exit the turbolift on the bridge and Commander Madden moves from the Captain's chair as he looks over at Commander Curtis to hail the Enterprise. Hail the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at the console. Captain Kadan on main viewer now sir Commander Curtis says as she looks up from her console. On the viewer shows the bridge of the Enterprise as Admiral Kira greets Kadan. Hello Captain Kadan, what can I do for you says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan on the viewscreen. We've got some very interesting guests that are wanting to see you, and we offered to take them to you, and we're lucky the Intrepid wasn't in a combat situation Captain Kadan says on the viewer. Admiral Kira is surprised to see his cousins D.J. and Stephanie as well as aunt Becky and uncle Jesse. Well this is a surprise, a good one, well all of you can beam over says Typhuss as he looks at D.J. and Stephanie and aunt Becky and uncle Jesse on the viewscreen. In the transporter room his family beams over. Typhuss hey there Becky says as she hugs Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Hi aunt Becky, its so good to see you says Typhuss as he looks at Becky. D.J. checks her body. Oh thank god I don't like these transporter devices after reading what happened to the Admiral and Xon from the late 23rd century, It was a history report for school D.J. says as she hugs Typhuss. Hi D.J., transporters are safer today but I guess I understand why you don't like them says Typhuss as he looks at D.J. Stephanie walks up to him and hugs him. It's good to see you again cuz Stephanie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its good to see you too, Stephanie and all of you have come at a good time we are exploring a Mutara class nebula says Typhuss as he looks at Stephanie. Jesse looks at him. It's a good time to visit come on show us around the ship Jesse says as he looks at Typhuss. Meanwhile the Intrepid enters the nebula, while an unknown vessel is watching the Intrepid. Ok, well what would you like to see first says Typhuss as he looks at his uncle.